


Boy Next Door

by bolbiapparatus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolbiapparatus/pseuds/bolbiapparatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average college girl is trying her best with a job and school. then all of a sudden theres an ex-assassin living next door to her. what does she do?? read it and find out Also I suck at summaries srry <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bucky fic holla. this first chapter is long as fuck, like way longer than i intended it to b but yolo am i right. also srry if its boring the reader doesnt get to meet buck til next ch :-( ill make it worth the wait tho ;-)

It was around 12am when you had finally gotten to your townhouse. Your boss at the diner had pleaded you to stay and help close, you were one of her best workers so sadly, you obliged. Even though it was a double shift you were happy at the extra income. 

You collapsed onto the couch not bothering to change into your pj's or even take your shoes off. You were slowly nodding off until you heard muffled groaning underneath you. In all of your exhausted bleariness you hadn't even noticed that you'd fallen onto your roommate. Who was currently hidden under a pile of blankets, very grumpy. 

"Mmm, sorry Ben." You mumbled with half closed eyes, not bothering to move.  
He groaned again as his head appeared out from under the blanket "Your killing my legs, asshole." He croaked out in a raspy voice.  
"Oh yeah, sorry" You repeated, making a vague attempt to shift off of him. _Oops._ You thought to yourself. "You sick?" You asked. He nodded in response. "Mm, sorry." You said once again as you slowly drifted back into sleep. 

Ben was your best friend in the whole world. He meant pretty much everything to you. He had started off as just your annoying, stoner roommate, but over the three years you knew him, he slowly became the closest thing you had to a brother. Of course it was hard to get used to his way of income (drug dealing), but you kept your rules strict to no smoking in the house, and no business in the house. He brought in more money than you did, you never knew where he grew his pot but you didn't care, as long as it wasn't in your house. 

You woke up that morning to the sound of Ben having an intense sneeze attack. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and then proceeded to glare at him from the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. You heard a groan then a repeated dull thump on the cabinet. You heard a louder groan, identifying it as a 'I need something and I can't find it' groan.

"What do you want." You asked bluntly, the sleep still evident in your tired voice.  
"We don't have any souupp." He whined.  
"Ugh it's like fucking... 10 in the morning" You said glancing to the clock. "Why the hell would you want soup? Do you know how weird that is?"  
"Hey, you've seen me eat weirder for breakfast." He said glaring at you from behind the cabinet door. "Also I'm sick, idiot."  
_True._ You thought, remembering the time he begged you to take him to the store because he was craving a rutabaga and fucking _pickled eggs._ Who the hell even eats _pickled eggs_. The thought brought a nasty look on your face. 

"Stop." Ben said suddenly. "I know what you're thinking about. And even I don't know why I wanted that, but do you remember how happy I was afterwards? Can we please go somewhere and like get some fucking chicken noodle soup?" 

You gave him your best 'go to hell' look but got up anyway, making your way upstairs to your room to get out of the work clothes you had left on last night. You didn't feel like making breakfast anyways.

"Oh yeah, the townhouse next door finally sold." You heard Ben call out from downstairs.  
"Wow they must be fucking rich to snag that baby." You yelled back. While your's was a nice and cute two story home, it was nothing compared to the elegance of the three story house next door.  
You heard a muffled snort before he yelled back. "Come on and get your ass down here! I'm hungry!"  
You muttered a comment about him being a dick before jogging down the stairs, grabbing the keys and heading for the door. 

"By the way, Cecilia's coming too and she's probably bringing her boyfriend Alex." Ben explained during the car ride. 

You rolled your eyes and groaned. While you absolutely adored Cecilia, her boyfriend was a total ass. However, Cecilia was going through a 'bad boy' phase and there was absolutely no way she would listen to a word either of you would say.

"I'm waiting for the day that bastard breaks her heart. I'll kick his fucking teeth in." You muttered, Ben giving you a surprised look.

You pulled up to the diner, (not the one you worked at) hopped out of the car and made your way inside to the designated table you three (excluding Alex mainly because he wasn't a regular) shared. You scrunched your nose up at the sight of Alex, but gladly accepted Cecilia's hug.

After you'd had your meal, exchanged a fair share of gossip and laughs, you split and paid the bills. The four of you made your way to the parking lot and parted ways. 

Despite Bens pleads to go home, you stopped by a Walmart to pick up more chicken soup and other things he might want, giving him a dirty smirk before picking up a rutabaga. 

"NO!" He yelled as he knocked it out of your hand.  
"Jeez! I was just kidding!" You said, your face turning red from the laughter emitted out of you.  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He said speeding off with the cart to a checkout lane.  
_What a fucking baby._

The rest of the day Ben and you shared had been filled with nothing. Which was totally fine with you, working at the diner and balancing college was practically killing you. 

You were currently kicking Ben's ass in a round of the first Super Smash Brothers on your Game Cube when Ben spoke up.

"How do you even do it? I mean college AND working at a fucking diner??" Ben asked, trying and failing to dodge your attacks. Even though Ben and you were the same age he finished college with a degree in astrophysics (and many other things) by the time you were graduating high school. The kid was a fucking genius but worked as a drug dealer. 

You shrugged, "I don't really know honestly. More importantly how come you don't have some like sick internship at NASA or something." 

He shrugged back "I'm kind of in the same boat as you, except my boat's a lot smaller and has a few holes in it. Like I've applied at NASA and other places but I honestly don't think they'd hire me as young as I am, including the fact that I'm black, and the only one who's really made a 'proper' living for themselves in my family." 

You pursed your lips. "Damn, that really sucks."  
He chuckled "Hell yeah, I know it does."  
"Have you ever tried applying at Stark industry's?" You asked.  
"No, I don't even know if I want to honestly." He answered. "I mean sure maybe they could use a guy like me but, they've got fucking Tony Stark runnin' around in his iron man suit, like how am I to compare with that?"  
"True." You responded as you went back to beating his ass in a new round of SSB after winning the last.

The two of you had fell asleep on the couch again. It was a pretty normal occurrence, both of you were pretty lazy and tended to just stay in one place if not needed in another. 

This morning it was not Ben's sneezing that awoke you, but the sound of Ben yelling. 

"(Y/N) GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS UP AND COME SEE WHO ARE NEW FUCKIN NEIGHBOR IS." He yelled.  
You squeezed your eyes as if it would stop him yelling.  
"Ughh I don't wanna get up thougghh." You complained.  
"GUESS YOU'LL JUST MISS OUT ON THIS SUPREME SHOT OF HOT CAPTAIN AMERICAN ASS." He screamed letting out an evil cackle.  
Your eyes shot open and immediately you lifted up as if being commanded by mind control. _Did he say... Captain America... ass... neighbor._ Your face twisted as you tried to piece together what he was saying. You got up and made your way to the window, stumbling a bit as your joints popped. You stood next to him with your hands on your hips as you squinted out the window. 

Your jaw dropped as you gasped. "Oh my god. I don't fucking believe it." You said under your breath as you watched the one and only Steve Rodgers take boxes back and forth into the house handing them to another guy.  
"Wait who's that- " You had began to ask before seeing the glint of his metal arm. You gasped again and covered your mouth. "Holy shit Ben. That's the fucking Winter Soldier." You said with wide eyes as you grabbed him by the soldiers. "BEN THATS THE FUCKING WINTER SOLDIER." You yelled shaking him rapidly. "I can't fucking believe it. Our new next door neighbor is a fucking trained assassin." You said as you looked into Ben's eyes, worry and curiosity clouding them.


	2. Brownies are the best thing in the world I will fight u on this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you n ben were gonna go meet the neighbors but they came to u first. Ruining ur chances of makin a good impression w some brownies :-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I made the mistake posting the last ch at like 3 am and lmao look I'm doing it again so forgive me I didn't realize I put 1/1 chapters like do u know how weird that would be if tht was the only chapter like 'hey here's these characters u prolly don't care about and I'm only gonna talk bout the real reason ur here at the very end for like 2 seconds' lmao that would be so weird anyways I hope u enjoy

Ben was speechless he could only look from you to the window and back. 

He paused a moment before looking at you with a completely serious face saying, "Let's make some fuckin' brownies."

He practically sprinted to the kitchen to grab the ingredients along with some bowls and pans. 

"Ben are you suggesting we do that stereotypical thing and like act all cute and stuff to be the neighborhood favorite?? Because I'm not sure how that's gonna work when _he's_ the neighbor." You complained, still staring at the two outside in awe.

"Well (Y/n), how do you suggest we meet him? I mean we're both unsocial as fuck like, Cecilia is like your ONLY friend." You shot your head up and glared at him. "Well besides me." He said, pointing at himself guiltily. "But seriously brownies or, I don't know, some pies or something are our only chance." He said with a pained expression. 

"Wait what do you mean 'chance'?" You asked quirking an eyebrow.

He chuckled giving you a goofy grin, "Did you not hear me call dibs??" 

_Oh hellll noooo._

"OH NO BEN. DON'T FUCKING PULL THAT SHIT. YOU CAN HAVE ONE BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH!!" You yelled throwing your hands up in anger, storming to the kitchen.

"FINE, FINE, _JESUS._ But I call dibs on the Captain." He said slyly. 

You let out a long groan. "Ben that Bucky guy- is that his name? Bucky? Well he's fucking terrifying. Have you even looked at him?? Look at his fucking arm its _metal._ Its metal and it has fucking _muscles_ on it. Why the hell would a _metal fucking arm_ need fucking MUSCLES ON IT!?." You argued, your hands flailing around to emphasize.

"That's exactly why I called dibs on the captain. He's just... not my type." He said with a sigh, cradling his cheek in his hand. "Now let's make some fucking bomb ass brownies. We got Avengers to impress." 

The brownies had just been put into the oven when you heard a knock on the front door. You froze and looked to where Ben was standing only for him to not be there and instead be looking through the peephole of the door. 

"Holyshit(y/n)comehere." He whisper-yelled, the words scrambling together.

You dashed over and craned your neck to look into the hole. You peered in and saw a dark grey shirt and a black shirt. You led your eyes up from the shirts to the faces and let out a wheeze as you saw who it was. You looked back to Ben with a pained face.

Steve Rodgers and his scary-ass bff Bucky were waiting outside your door.

"Ben what the fuck do we do??" You whisper screamed. 

Before he had the chance to answer another knock sounded on the door making the two of you jump. He looked back to you and twisted the door knob and swung the door open.

"Hi there, I believe you're our neighbors? Or we're your new neighbors." Steve said correcting himself as he put his hand out for Ben to shake. "Im Steve, Steve Rodgers. And this is my friend,-"

"Steve I can introduce myself jeez. To finish what he was saying I'm James or, Bucky Barnes." Bucky finished flashing you a dazzling smile.

_okaaay so maybe not too terrifying._

The two of you were standing across from them, frozen in the doorway. Steve and Buckys hands still out reaching to be shaken. A moment passed before you snapped out of it, kicking Ben, and shaking their hands. 

"Hi I'm (y/n) (l/n) and uh-" You paused looking to Ben "This is my brother Ben." You lied gesturing towards him as he still stood there with his mouth agape. 

They gave you a weird look, both tilting their heads in confusion. 

Quickly you noticed and explained. "Uh, well, he's my half brother. Same Mom, different Dad... you know like that whole...thing..." You said tapering off as you felt a wave of awkwardness crash over you. 

_Jesus fucking christ. What the hell is fucking wrong with me ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

"Oh well, that's neat um... Can we come in?" Steve asked. 

_oh shit oH FUCKING SHIT. Why the hell do they want to come in??_

You let out a nervous laugh "Sure! Yeah sorry about that!" You moved out of the doorway, dragging Ben along with you. "Um...so what made you guys move out here? I mean it's not like everyday some Avengers move in next door to you." You asked, mentally kicking yourself as the words came out. 

"Oh well, just trying to stay out of the city. That's normally where most bad stuff happens. It's nice to get a break once in a while." Bucky explained, "But this guy's just helpin me move, he's got an apartment back in D.C."

"So you're not staying?" Ben asked to Steve, finally breaking through the thick layer of pure awe. 

"No. Like he said I'm just the moving guy." Steve said giving a slight laugh.

As you carried on through the conversation, stories of missions were told and jokes were spread. You had never expected the two of them to be so laid back when it seemed they had so much responsibility to hold on to.

The loud beeping from the oven snapped you out of your dreamland of talking to the two. 

"Oh shit I totally forgot!" You yelled jumping up from the couch. You ran into the kitchen scrambling through drawers to find an oven mitt. You cursed under your breath as you grabbed a nearby hand towel and opened the oven door. The brownies looked perfect and they smelled fucking heavenly. 

"Oh my god. You guys made brownies? When? What the hell?" Bucky said, surprised for some reason.

"We put those suckers in as soon as you guys knocked on the door. We were gonna stop by your place to introduce ourselves but ya'll beat us to it." Ben stated, grinning as he made his way to you. "Holy shit..." He exclaimed under his breath. "(Y/n) these might be the best ones you've ever made." 

Bucky and Steve now entered the suddenly too small kitchen and marveled at the brownies. 

"Holy... These look amazing (y/n)." Bucky said under his breath. 

You smirked, "Just wait til you try them." You began slicing through the still warm brownies to distribute them to the boys. You watched as they moaned in foodgasm ecstasy. 

"Mmm I don't think I'll ever eat a brownie from someone else ever again." Bucky moaned. "How did you even make these amazing little things?" 

You laughed and shrugged "I work at a diner?" 

"Oh my god, make sure I get the name of that diner I'll bring the rest of the gang around and make you look good." Steve said.

"Oh no you don't have to. My boss already rea-"

"That's not an offer (y/n). We will be there. I need more of this." He said through mouthfuls of brownie. 

"Well if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." You stated while cutting a brownie for yourself. "Oh Jesus _fuck._ I know what your saying now, I didn't expect them to turn out this good. Holy _shit._ " 

By the time you had finished your brownie, Steve had announced that they had to head back to their house and finish up some settling in. They thanked you for the brownies and headed out the door. As soon as the door shut you had flung yourself onto the couch, screaming into the cushions. Ben had slumped down onto the floor using one hand to hold his heart and the other to cradle his head. 

"BEN THEY WERE SO FUCKING NICE." You cried, writhing around on the couch. "WHAT DO WE DO? I ALREADY LOVE THEM. THIS IS SO BAD." 

"I DONT UNDERSTAND. THEY WERE SO SWEET. SUCH GENTLEMEN. I DONT GET IT." Ben said as he crawled his way over to the edge of the couch. "But I don't know if I still want dibs on Steve."

You have him a weird look. "Ben what the FUCK. Like four hours ago you probably could've gotten 'I love captain America' tattooed across your chest." 

"You're right. But he's almost _too_ good. Too pure. Like I need a man who's a little bit of a bad boy." 

You laughed. "Yeah okay, whatever." You said sarcastically. 

All throughout the rest of the day you couldn't keep your mind off Bucky. _Sure he's terrifying, but I don't think I've ever met a man so sweet. What is the fucking deal._ It had been forever since you had been in a relationship. You never had the time between college and work. _Fuck I can't already be thinking about a relationship I just fucking met him what the hell._

That night you slept in your bed, knowing that work tomorrow and class would kill you after such a nice weekend. 

You slammed your alarm clock off and groaned. The clock read 5:00 am. Work started in an hour. You groaned again with more effort this time and began your morning routine all while muttering 'I hate life' and 'what even is life'. 

The car started on the third try as you almost near beat the thing. You began backing out of your drive way when your saw something that forced you to slam on breaks. 

Your new neighbor was mowing the lawn. With nothing but a pair of sweats on. _hollly shit?_ In your still-half-asleep daze your mouth hung open and your eyes glazed. _That's not even fucking legal okay?_ he stopped the lawn mower and you lifted your foot off the break. As you rolled past him he gave you a friendly wave and you returned it, still completely blown away by his Greek god-like stature.

 _This cannot be allowed. No no no nonononono I CANT DO THIS TO MYSELF_ You screamed internally, Bucky was going to kill you. 100% figuratively and maybe 26% literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u enjoy it. I hope so tbh. I thought it kinda sucked. I'm tryin to make it fun there should be like somethin cool in the next ch. ill just see where it take me lmao go me


	3. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's like an unannounced dinner party with Chinese takeout and an accidental slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Bucky in character for the life of me dear lord. I guess this is like how I imagine him to be after he's all better n stuff. Also this chapter is waayyy longer than what I wanted it to b. Idk what happened :-/

You groaned as you opened the door, immediately kicking off your ugly work shoes. Despite it being 2 in the afternoon, Ben was just making breakfast. 

"Your so fucking lucky." You mumbled as you crawled up the stairs. Once in your room you changed into low hanging sweats and an old Minnie Mouse shirt. There was no one worth impressing in your class anyways. As you padded back downstairs, you tied your hair up in a lazy bun and snatched a half of Ben's bagel.

"(Y/n) what the fuck." Ben muffled through bites of egg and bagel. "I need this food are you kidding me." 

"Oh come on you can share." You said smirking at him. "By the way, I got to see our neighbor shirtless this morning." 

Ben dropped his mouth. "No fucking way." 

"Oh yes fucking way. If I told you I haven't seen the best abs ever, I would be telling the biggest lie on earth." You said, grinning.

"Yeah ok, but what was he doing at 6 in the morning?? With his shirt off???" 

"Oh you know, mowing his lawn like every other normal superhero world." 

"Unbelievable." He said, as he moved onto his coffee. 

"Anyways..." You started with a sigh."I gotta go to some bullshit class. So I'll be back in a few hours." You finished as you headed for the door, still finishing your stolen bagel.

You sat down with a huff in your unannounced assigned seat. For some reason the college required you to take the class, even though it had nothing to do with your major, which was (y/m). Lucky for you, Cecilia had the class as well, so you didn't have to complain about its meaninglessness alone. 

The class took forever, like always. The teacher was about 112 years old so you couldn't really expect less. 

"Hey after class you wanna grab dinner somewhere?" Cecilia whispered in your ear. 

"Definitely. Where at?" 

"You wanna just get some Chinese or something?" 

"Yes _please_." You said. 

\-----------------------------------------

Cecilia opened the door while you balanced the Chinese and stumbled straight for the table. The two of you had splurged and bought way too much for yourselves, _even_ if Ben was eating too. 

As soon as you took a bite of the much awaited hot food the doorbell rang. 

"Ben did you fucking order something on Amazon or something." You said with a mouthful of noodles. 

He shook his head. 

"Ughhhh." You groaned as you got up from your seat, wiping your mouth as you made your way to the door. 

_I'm too tired, too hungry, and too fucking done to be answering doors this late jesus christ._

Without even checking through the peep hole you ripped the door open with a scowl. 

_oh fuck_

Immediately you regretted it. You stood up straight and wiped the scowl off your face. Bucky was standing on your porch with hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. 

"Heyyyy Bucky what's up?" You said trying to sound cheery in hopes of him forgetting the incredibly sassy way you opened the door. 

"Hey I was just wondering...yesterday Steve left before I could ask him to hook up the wifi and I'm not really sure how to. But I was gonna ask if you could help and-" 

You cut him off "Bucky I'd love to help, but I'm in the middle of eating." You said trying to sound sincere. 

He reached up to his neck. "Oh sorry um I'll jus-" 

You cut him off again. "It's Chinese food if you wanna join us. I can help you afterwards." You said with a smile.

"Oh wow, yeah okay." He said as you invited him in. 

"(Y/n) who was at the door?" Cecilia called out, muffled by noodles. 

_oh crap I forgot to tell her. She's gonna kill me._

"Oh it was just um, Ben and I's new neighbor." You said unsure of how she would react if she heard his name. 

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a new neighbor..." She said before stopping at the sight of Bucky walking into the living room. 

"Um, Cecilia this is Bucky. Bucky this is my friend...Cecilia." You said gesturing towards her. 

She smiled as she shook his hand before turning to you with a hard stare. "Can I steal you outside a second?" She said grabbing your hand and heading for the backyard.  
"(Y/N) (Y/LN) NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A NEW NEIGHBOR BUT THE FACT THAT IT WAS _THE BUCKY BARNES_ THAT WE LEARNED ABOUT IN _ELEMENTARY SCHOOL_ WHO JUST SO HAPPENED TO POP UP AGAIN LAST YEAR AFTER I DONT KNOW _70 YEARS!!???_ " She wasn't even trying to hold back from screaming. You were cringing through her whole rant. 

"Look Cecilia I'm really sorry I completely for-" 

"NO DONT 'I COMPLETELY FORGOT' ME. DONT YOU DARE AT ALL HONEY. THIS IS SOME SERIOUS SHIT OKAY??" 

"Yes I know, I know, I had a super busy shift this morning I swear if it were any other day I would've remembered to tell you. I'm really sorry please-" 

"NO WAY SWEETIE...-"

As the yelling continued outside, Ben awkwardly served Bucky some of the noodles. 

"Sorry about...them, um (y/n) normally tells Cecilia everything. So you can probably see how this is a problem." Ben said, laughing nervously. 

"Yeah from her screaming I guess it's pretty obvious. But thank you so much I didn't even realize how hungry I was. I've gotta hook everything up at the house. I really don't have any idea what I'm doing." He said as he began to conquer the heap of noodles in front of him. 

Before Ben could respond, the back door swung open making both Ben and Bucky jump. Cecilia stormed in as you followed her, sheepishly closing the door as lightly as you could, as if it had been any louder she would explode again.

She sat down with an aggravated smile on her face as she looked at Bucky and Ben. "Sorry about that boys. Just had a little discussion to settle." She said shooting you a glare. You were silent and avoided her cold stare and decided focusing on the noodles was a better idea.

After Cecelia's rant she was back to her normal self and chatted everybody up about anything going on. That was one thing that was so great about her, she dealt with her shit, then went straight back to herself. She asked Bucky a lot of questions that weren't all that personal. Like, what's your favorite color, and what's your favorite band. Easy stuff. You were still a little wary about him and you still had no idea who he really was, so Cecilia's questions helped out a bit.

After dinner (and the long explanation to Cecilia why you were going to Bucky's house) you headed over to the three story townhouse. 

"You know even though I've lived here for three years, I never knew the person who had lived in this house." You told Bucky as the two of you walked on the dimly lit sidewalk.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know actually. I guess I just thought anyone who could afford this place was an asshole." You said with a shrug. 

He scoffed. "You don't think _I'm_ an asshole, right?." 

You gave him a questioning look. "You know...I'm not so sure... I can't-I can't exactly tell right now." you scrunched your face up and looked him up and down. 

"Wow I am completely offended. You know, I think I'm just gonna call Steve to come help." He said putting a hand up to his chest.

The two of you laughed until you got to his door. He opened the door and gestured forward. "Ladies first." 

"Oh thank you dear sir." You said, your hands clasped on top of your chest.

As he turned the light on you gasped. "I always knew this place was nice just never _this_ nice. Holy jesus..." You said as you turned in a slow circle to take in the area. Boxes were stacked, and unpacked. The house was still relatively empty except for a TV. There was no furniture yet, just a blanket on the floor in front of the television. "No couches?" You asked.

"The furniture comes in a few days." He said shrugging. "This and a few empty boxes are all I have right now." He said while motioning to the blanket on the ground. 

You frowned. "Let's get your internet working though." He agreed and showed you to his laptop.

Two hours had passed and the internet was in full swing. The TV had an HDMI port, so of course you plugged the laptop in. The two of you had been chatting and watching your favorite show for what seemed like forever. You were glad to see he liked it. He was the one who suggested to keep watching more. You were both lying on top of the blanket, supporting your upper body with your elbows. It was now around 9 pm but you really didn't feel like going home. 

After awhile you didn't even realize the show had turned off because you were so lost in conversation. He shared what he remembered in the 40s but strayed away from anything recent, you didn't blame him. You told him how your foster parents never cared much for you. You left as soon as you could, moving from south Florida to as close to D.C. you could get. 

Your real parents were biologists studying some super important chemical found in the Everglades when they disappeared. You were 10. They never found your parents, they were presumed dead, and you were shipped to a foster home. Where your surrogate parents neglected you and profited off the money given to them. 

By the time you finished your backstory you hadn't even realized the silence radiating through the room and the hot tears streaming down your face. You let out a gasp and began to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry I- I don't usually talk about that- I don't know...-" you began to say as you sniffed and rubbed your eyes.

Bucky reached up to push your hair back. "Hey, hey it's okay. I understand, it just happens." 

You smiled gratefully and let out a shaky laugh. "I don't think I've told anyone that since I told Cecilia when we first met. I didn't mean to unload on you..." 

"Nah...it's alright. Sometimes it's better to let it out." He squeezed your shoulder reassuringly. 

"Thanks Bucky." You said with a sad smile. You relaxed back down to the blanket and without even realizing it you drifted off into a light sleep.

Bucky looked at you and smiled. He got up to find another blanket to lay over your shoulders.

_This girl is killing me._ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u 4 readinggg :-)))))) stay in tune 4 what happens nexxttt!!!


	4. Lets get lunch or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe u an ben plan out how u gonna get Bucky. the best part is, it kinda works lmaaaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super proud of this. k bye.

A month had passed since Bucky moved in and life was fucking great. You had the biggest crush on him. He was just such a cutie and a gentleman but then also he was just so sexy at the same time? You complained to Ben a lot about Bucky. 

"Y/n just ask if he wants to grab lunch somewhere, honestly I think he'd jump at the offer." Ben said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nooo wayyy Ben." You said shaking you head. "I'm just some basic chick like, Bucky is _Bucky._ And I'm just plain ol' Y/n. Like _honestly_ " 

He let out a groan and rolled his eyes. "From all the times I've seen you two chat, I think he's interested... I mean it's worth a shot." 

You scoffed "how am I even supposed to approach-"

Ben gasped "Oh my gosh Y/n when's the last time you washed the car?" He asked ecstatically.

"Umm like a few months ago I think...but why?" 

"You can wash the car and be all sexy and thennnn maybe he'll come out and talk to you!" He said clapping his hands together.

You scrunched up your face. This did not sound like a good idea. You sucked at being sexy, it always turned out as an awkward mess.   
"I'm not sure that's a good idea Ben..." 

He sighed "Well maybe you don't have to act sexy- just wear something sexy." 

You scoffed. "Okay but when should I do it?" 

He looked to the clock. It read 12 pm. He tapped his chin and walked to the window. 

"Well his car is here...you could do it now?" Ben said as a smile creeped onto his face.

You snorted and bit your lip. "This is fucking ridiculous." 

\-------------------------------------------

You decided on a pair of tight high waisted shorts and a black bralette top. These were probably the "sexiest" clothes you had in your closet. Sexy wasn't really your thing. 

You came downstairs and grabbed all the stuff you'd need to wash the car. Ben whistled as you bent down to grab a bucket. 

"Fuck you. Your the one who planned this." You growled as you flipped him off. 

As you went outside you grimaced at the car. _It needs a wash anyways._ you thought as you looked at the bugs splattered on the front of it. After spraying it down with the hose, you grabbed your sponge and soap and started to wash. 

Everything was going great until you got to the top of the car. It was an old Jeep Cherokee and you were just a little too short to get the top. You reached up on your tippy toes and whined. _The top will forever be dirty I guess._ Just before you were about to give up you heard someone call out behind you. 

"Do you need some help with that?" 

You froze. _Holy shit did it really work???_

You whipped around and smiled at Bucky. _IT FUCKING WORKED._ "I just can't get the top." You said back. 

"Well lucky for you, I just so happen to be the perfect height for washing the tops of cars." He said with a smirk as he took the sponge from your hands. He reached up over the top effortlessly and started to scrub. You marveled at the tiny sliver of skin revealed between his shorts and shirt. You bit your lip. _dear lord help me now._ Suddenly an idea popped into your head. He was so close to the car, you could easily just push him into the suds. A sinister grin formed on your lips. You walked behind him slowly then shoved him into the suds and dashed away.

He let out an 'oof' as he slammed into the car. He backed up and looked down at his now completely soaked front side. 

"Ohh THIS MEANS WAR Y/N!" He screamed as he chased you around the car. He countered your running and you smashed into him. He held you tightly with his human hand and held the sponge above you with his metal hand. Your laughing soon turned into a chorus of shrieks and frantic no's as he slowly squeezed the sudsy water over the top of your head. As the water trickled down, you slipped out of his grasp and sprinted for the hose. You aimed it at him like a gun, with your finger on the lever like a mock trigger. 

"Woah, woah, y/n" he said with his hands up in defense. "let's take it easy now I don't think you wa-" 

You cut him off with a harsh stream of water from the hose. He blocked the stream with his hands as he stumbled towards you. Now completely drenched, he grabbed the bucket. Your face dropped as you realized what he was doing. 

It was as if it were in slow motion, your screaming muted as the wave of soap water washed over you, your hands pushed out in front of you in a failed attempt of shielding yourself. You gasped when it was over. You let out a battle cry and tackled him into the grass. After rolling around for some time he had you on your stomach and straddled your back. _Damn this ex assassin._ He had your arm held behind your back and pressed.

"SAY UNCLE!" He yelled. 

"NEVER!" You screamed before ripping your arm from him and wriggling your way out from under him. He chased you around the small yard before he grabbed you and slammed you on the car. Both of you were completely out of breath and grinning like mad men. He held his metal arm across your chest painted with grass blades and dirt. You didn't even realize that basically, his entire body was pressed against you and his face was mere centimeters from your own. He took his arm from your chest and let his hands trail down to your waist as he leaned in closer. He stopped when his forehead touched yours. He looked into your eyes before looking down. 

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered. 

"Yes." You smiled. 

Your faces touched, but he hesitated before his lips fell delicately onto yours. He tightened his grip around your waist and deepened the kiss. You smiled into him and brought your hands up around his neck. His tongue wandered lazily around your mouth before meeting with yours. You fisted your hand into his hair and he brought his hand up to cup your face. You pulled apart, gasping for air. 

"So do you wanna get lunch somewhere?" You asked with a smile. 

"I'd love to, honestly." He returned before bringing you into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not okay I love Bucky too much. i am not o k a y


	5. LUNCH DATE BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUNCHHHHH and also bucky bein a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so when I started this chapter, I was like "alright cool" and I ended it but then I was like "yo fuck that's way too short fuck me" and I added more and I'm sorry I got carried away.

After agreeing on a place to eat, you both decided you needed a change. Your clothes were soaked, grass blades were entwined in your hair and dirt was all over you. You smiled at Bucky before watching him leave. As soon as he was in his door, you heard your front door rip open. 

"Y/N Y/LN COME HERE THIS INSTANT! I TOLD YOU TO ASK HIM ON A DATE, NOT FUCK HIM!" 

"Ben shut up!" You yelled. "He could hear you! Jesus Christ!" 

Ben's eyes grew wide as he stormed up to you and grabbed your wrist. He dragged you inside and slammed the door. "Details. Now." He demanded.

You filled him in with the juicy facts and he nearly cried. 

"Y/n this is just like some cliché love story by Nicholas Sparks. Oh my god." He said with his hands pressed to his chest. "Okay okay okay don't cry Ben, don't FUCKING CRY BEN!" He exclaimed as he sunk to the floor. 

You patted his back and rushed to your room. You still had to take a very much needed shower. 

\-------------------------------------------

After your shower, you put on your favorite pink skirt and a white blouse. You opted out on eyeliner and brushed on some mascara. After putting a nude shade of lipstick on, you rushed downstairs and slid on some flats.

"Awe you look so cute." Ben commented as soon as the doorbell rang.

Ben gasped and immediately began fake crying. He started to incoherently slur things about how his baby was growing up and how he would beat Bucky's ass if he did anything wrong. You laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be alright mom." You said before heading for the door. "This isn't my first date." You said with a smirk.

You turned towards the door and pulled it open. Bucky stood with a huge grin. He had his arm extended with some white daisies in hold. 

_Oh my god what a fucking cutie._

"Awe Bucky, these are so cute!" You gasped. You took them and gave a bright smile. 

"well uh, you're so cute that I had to get you something." He said, giving a wink. You flushed and giggled. He held out his arm for you to take. "Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." You answered.

The two of you ate in the city at possibly the nicest restaurant you had ever eaten at. The whole time he just marveled at your eyes. You were so amazed with the place, half the time you were just talking about it. 

By the time you got to the end of your meal, you started to panic. The bill had to be outrageous, even if Bucky was paying. 

"Bucky are you sure I can't pitch in?" You asked in a hushed tone. 

He smiled "No. You can't. Becauusse..." He said drawing out the end. "This kid, that owns the place, his grandpa served with me in the howling commandos. So, it's all on the house." He explained with a smirk. 

Your eyes grew wide and you let out a breathy wow. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." 

"I don't blame you, I'm still not used to it." He said. A strange pause occurred before he spoke up. "Hey...when you were telling me about uh, before you came here. You said you lived with a foster home, and uh, if you don't mind me asking, is Ben really your brother?" He asked switching the subject. 

You let out a sigh. "No, he's not. I've really only known him for three years. But you know, we go out to eat together and we do a lot of things together, so people always think we're a couple. If we try and say that we're just friends or roommates, they get even more suspicious." He nodded. "So, we just came up with a lie to tell them." You shrugged. 

He had an uneasy look on his face. You furrowed your brows "What?" You asked. He didn't respond. _This motherfucker._ "Oh my god. Bucky. You can't think... Do you really think I would date him? After I just told you we weren't a couple!?" 

He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" He exclaimed. 

You muttered a 'fuck you' as you reached over the table and flicked him on the arm. He gasped and held his arm where you hit him, giving you a face of fake pain. You rolled your eyes and stood up to leave. "Come on." You grunted out as you tried to pull him from his seat. 

"Where to?" He said refusing to budge. 

"Anywhere." You replied as he stood up. 

He grabbed your hand and headed for the door. 

_Fuck._ You thought to yourself. You were smiling like an idiot. No one ever made you feel this way. The two of you stepped out onto the sidewalk. You hadn't even made it to the car when you heard cameras clicking. 

"Bucky are people...taking pictures of us?" You asked cautiously. You kept your head down when he responded.

"Yeah, it happens a lot just don't look at them and they won't ask questions." He replied. 

"Hey Winter Soldier who's your new friend!? She sure is cute!" You heard someone yell behind you. Bucky tensed at the name. "Come on! Turn around and smile for us baby!" The car was still 30 feet ahead of you and the paparazzi were getting even more aggressive. You looked up to Bucky with a concerned look. Bad idea. Suddenly you felt someone tug your free hand and whip you around. You shrieked and put your hand up to block the blinding flash. 

"Hey!" Bucky yelled as he pulled you back into his arms and ripped the camera out of the guys hands. He looked him dead in the eye and slowly crushed it with his metal hand. The man panicked and yelled in protest.

"Oh come on! Don't you know how expensive that is!? Hey STOP!!" He complained. His hands were flailing to catch the shattered glass and plastic that fell to the ground.

"Don't fuck around with her." Was all Bucky said in a menacing voice. 

You stifled your giggles as you grabbed his hand and ran for the car. The other paps attempted to follow but stopped when they saw what happened. The man was left standing there with the shattered camera in front of him. He was practically fuming as he looked to you and Bucky and started yelling. 

"DRIVE BUCKY DRIVE!" You yelled as he punched the gas. Your laughter was uncontrollable, tears were rolling down your cheeks. "Did-did you see that guys face! And oh- you just- you just CRUSHED IT!" You said before peeling off into more laughing. He grinned at you.

"Well he shouldn't have messed with us!" He complained with a hand going up in protest. 

"Then-then you told him, oh my god, you told him- not to _fuck_ with me! Jesus Christ!" You said as you tried to catch your breath. He stole glances at you while driving. "Wait, so- where are we going." You asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know? Where do you wanna go doll?" He replied. 

You stared at him with your mouth agape. "D-did you just call me... Doll?" You stuttered out. 

He looked to you. "What?" 

"Bucky, I swear you just called me doll." You said leaning towards him with your hand on his shoulder. 

His eyes widened and he pressed his lips into a thin line. His face was shading into a light red. "There's no way... No- no I didn't say that." 

You giggled. "Bucky it's alright if you call me doll." You said as your crinkled your nose. "It's cute, no ones ever called me something other than my name." You added. 

"Well I mean, I guess it could've slipped out..." He said sheepishly. 

"Oh pleaseee, you said it clear as day hun." You said with a sly smile.

"Fine, yeah I said it..." He mumbled. 

"Wow such a baby." You teased. 

\-------------------------------------------

You ditched the plans of going somewhere else and went to his house instead. This time it was furnished. His house had a very 'homey' feel to it. The couches were huge black leather pieces of art. They were the comfiest couches you had ever sat in. They had the kind of cushions that looked really poofy but when you sat down, you just sank into it. He was proud of them. 

Around Bucky you felt, different. You could open up to him. He was like a mix of Cecilia and Ben into one person. You really liked that about him. Like _really_. This simple attraction to him was turning into something so big. You knew he liked you, it was obvious. But you had no idea if he felt these same feelings about you. You wanted to tell him so bad, but you couldn't. Not now at least. 

He sat with you on the couch for over 2 hours. Once again you were both just talking. You told him about working at the diner and your major. He told you about the Avengers. After he brought them up, you almost completely shut up. They were all just so interesting. 

"Maybe one day I'll bring them over." He said coolly. 

"No way... You would do that for me?" You asked. "I mean aren't they like super busy, all the time?" 

"After they found me nothing's really happened." He stated. "They had like this super crazy mission a few months ago- Before they found me- in Russia or something. You may have heard about it on the news. But they basically saved the world. And now you know, they're all just kind of chillin I guess. They actually got some new people, these two kids with crazy powers, and some like, red guy? I honestly have _no_ idea how to describe that guy." He chuckled. 

"Wow..." You let out. "Life seems so cool as a super hero." 

After another hour, he walked you home. You stopped outside the door. 

"Thanks for taking me out." You smiled at him. 

"Anything for a girl like you." He said as he took your hand. 

You grinned. "Thanks for taking me to that super awesome restaurant. And then smashing that guys camera." 

"Like I said..." He started as he got closer. "Anything for a girl like...you." He said before he closed the small space between you. It was a simple kiss, nothing to crazy. He pulled away from you and smiled. "I guess I'll see you later?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Yes, definitely." You said bearing a giant grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo it ain't over yet son


	6. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET HYPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. writers block is like this angry loser that you just wanna punch a million times in the face. like honestly, I wanted to punch myself in the face. I'm so sorry this is so late I hope the other chapters aren't like this. but thank u so much to every1 leaving comments I swear u guys are like sweet beautiful sunflower angels. I love yall so much bless u

Two days after your date, you were relaxing on your bed after work and class when Ben walked in. He never really came up to your room, his room was on the bottom floor and your room was the only thing on the top floor other than a bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe with what looked like a newspaper in his hand. Your eyes popped up to his. 

"What's up?" You asked. 

He walked into your room, getting a little closer before he hurled the tabloid at your face screaming "THIS IS WHAT'S UP HONEY." You let out a confused yelp as it pegged you. 

"Ben what the fu-" 

"LOOK AT IT!" He yelled, cutting you off. 

You sat up in crisscross-applesauce style and found the front cover of the papers. Your jaw dropped. On the front was a grainy picture of you and Bucky from the other day. The picture was from when you had just stepped out of the restaurant. It said 'WINTER GIRLFRIEND?' In big white letters above the picture. 

"Oh fuck me." You whined as you flipped to the page where the article was. The page had more pictures of the two of you. Including the picture of him smashing the camera. "Ben where did you even find this??" You asked with a pained face. 

"It was at the grocery store. In the checkout lane." He explained. 

You let out a long groan and slumped down into your lap. The article didn't state your name, they likely and hopefully, didn't know it. And luckily you had on your sunglasses, you just couldn't wear that outfit again. 

"This is not good." You muttered still with your face buried. "It was just an innocent date!" You cried as you shot up with your hands on your head. Your hands dragged their way down your face causing it to become all distorted. You read the rest of the article. Just as you predicted it stated completely untrue accusations like "Smashing cameras for no reason?" And "Rumored new Avenger?" The last one you secretly wished to be true but the rest were shameful. The tabloid was crap and you knew you shouldn't let it bother you but you couldn't help but feel bad. 

"Ben what am I supposed to do?" You huffed out. 

"I'd go talk to him, honestly." He responded. "He's probably seen it too. Also you might wanna check on Bucky Barnes tags on Twitter and Tumblr. I did the other day and things were a little bit crazy." He said with his fingers in display as if he were actually measuring something. 

_Fuck. Just go ahead and rip me apart with a hacksaw, this isn't going anywhere good._

You groaned more with your face in an undeniable frown. You grabbed your phone and pulled up Tumblr. After typing in his tag, you were shocked to see how many posts there were. _Jesus Christ I didn't think he was this popular. What the fuck?_ you thought to yourself as you scrolled. Almost all the posts included a picture of you and him followed by angry rants. You bit your lip. All these people _hated_ the fact that you went on a simple date with him. They claimed you had no idea what he has gone through (which was partially true.) and that you didn't deserve him (which you also believed to be true.)

"Fuck." You sighed. "Ben all these people hate me." You said with a sad chuckle. 

He gave you a pitying look. "Sorry babe." He started as he sat with you and pulled you into a hug. "Don't listen to them. They don't know you, they don't have any right to say anything about you. But what are you still doing here, get your ass over to his house." He said as he pulled you from the bed. You started to protest claiming you looked like trash and it was too late but he cut you off. "NO! GO Y/N! NOW!" He bossed, pointing at the door. You stumbled down the stairs and rubbed your face. You weren't even wearing makeup. _Fuck Ben._

_________________________________

Bucky froze when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at the clock that read 8 pm. _This isn't right._ He thought, cautiously making his way towards the door, grabbing the hidden knife from underneath his coffee table. He stayed behind the wall and quickly checked over his shoulder to look out the window by the door. "Shit." He exclaimed under his breath, whoever was at the door was out of view. He swiftly maneuvered his way across the floor so he was behind the door. He quickly glanced through the peephole.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders sank. It was only you. He quickly discarded the knife in a nearby drawer. Before he opened the door, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a huff. He smiled at you. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked slyly. 

"Oh, I just heard Bucky Barnes lived here so I had to stop by." You said back with a smirk. He invited you in. "I would've called you but, I don't seem to have any of your contact information, _even_ after a month of you living here." You said as you sauntered in. 

He pursed his lips. "I guess that could be a problem." 

You scoffed. "Well here." You said as you passed him a paper with your number on it. "But, the real reason I came here was because, we have a problem Mr. Barnes." _God, fuck why am I acting like this sexy seductress queen?_

He raised an eyebrow. "And what is that Ms. Y/n?" 

"Um well, it's like an actual problem like...-" 

"Oh, oh, sorry. Um wh-what is it?" He stuttered as a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

You let out a sigh. "Well, the public has kind of gone nuts over us. The people that took those pictures published them, and now there's probably like 20,000 girls who want me dead." 

"Wait _what?_ " 

"No they don't- they don't actually want me _dead_ , they don't want me to date you...I guess??" 

His tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a soft 'oh'. He looked down, unsure of what to say. 

"Hey wait..." You said as you put your hands on his shoulder causing him to look up. Your heart nearly broke, his bright blue eyes were like sad puppy dog eyes. "This doesn't mean I don't wanna date you." You explained, pulling him closer. You pulled him even closer and enveloped him into a hug. His hands were still hanging loose by his sides. Slowly, his hands formed their way across your back and he buried his face into your neck. 

"I'm sorry." You heard him say. 

You closed your eyes and smiled. "For what?" 

"I don't know, bringing you into the spot like that?" He mumbled. 

"It's alright, I can deal with it." You said back. 

"Good." He started. "Because even though that was our first date, I really like you y/n." He finished quietly.

You tightened your arms around him. "I really like you too Bucky." You said pulling away slightly so you could see him. He leaned into you and gently pressed his lips against yours. Your fingers wrapped into Bucky's hair as you deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into your mouth. The kiss was beginning to get feverish and his hands were caressing every place they could. 

He pulled away from you and stared into your eyes, a devilish smile appeared on his face. 

"Bucky wha-" before you could finish he threw you over his shoulder. You screamed and wriggled into a giggle fit. 

"Hang on a sec, we gotta go upstairs." He said, the smile evident in his voice. 

"You could've just let me walk!?" You shrieked.

He chuckled "What? No way." 

You grunted as he began the ascent up the stairs. You couldn't really complain about being thrown over his shoulder, it gave you a very nice view of his ass. You let your hand dangle a moment before slapping it down harshly. 

He jumped and brought his free hand down, rubbing where you hit him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!?" He grumbled.

"Do I really have to explain?" You asked. 

"I guess not." He muttered as he reached the last step. He entered his room and threw you down onto the bed. An 'oof' escaped your lips as you bounced. He smirked at you before crawling up your body, stopping at your neck to plaster kisses along the length of it. You unconsciously moaned, making Bucky smile into your neck. 

His metal hand slowly trailed up your torso, making you shiver with delight. You stopped him from going any further and peeled your shirt off. He sealed the deal and snapped your bra off. His mouth left your lips and moved for your breasts, teasing them with his tongue. Your back arched, giving him better access to what he wanted. Your hands left his hair and pulled on the back of his shirt. He stopped worshipping your breasts and leaned back to take his shirt off. Your eyes went wide and you let out a shaky breath. 

"What is it?" He asked, completely oblivious that he looked like a fucking god. 

"Um..." You stuttered as your hands reached out to run across his chest. "It's nothing just- it- um..." 

"Is something...wrong?"

"No! No, no no." You nervously laughed. You bit your lip and smiled. 

_He's genuinely concerned, God just fuck me._ You thought before lunging at him, pushing him down onto the bed. He was shocked but assimilated into your aggressive kisses. Your hands rushed across his chest while you ground down on his hip. He moaned at the pressure. You kissed your way down to the hem of his pants before unbuckling his belt and practically ripping his jeans off. You teased at his almost hard member through his tight boxers and slowly pulled the waistband down. 

You gripped his length and slowly pumped, watching his face contort with ecstasy. Then you lazily licked a thick stripe up to his head, he responded with a very anticipated strangled cry. You wrapped your mouth around him and focused on the tip before pushing your head down as far as you could. You repeated this, painfully slow process just slowly deep throating as much as you could. Each time you made your trip down he would cry out, pleading for you to continue. 

"Oh god, y/n...please." He was out of control, his chest was heaving and sweat was dripping from his forehead. You smirked at the orgasmic torture you were putting him through. "If you don't stop right, I'm going to cum straight in your mouth." He said between huffs. 

"So what are we gonna do about this?" You asked evilly. Your hands pumped him slowly. 

"Please- God- I need-" he stuttered out.

"What was that?" You continued. 

"I need YOU DAMMIT!" He roared before flipping you back over. He nearly ripped your shorts _and_ panties off. He quickly reached into the nightstand by the side of the bed and grabbed a condom. After putting it on, he grabbed your face with his flesh hand and kissed you. His metal hand guided himself to your entrance where he thrusted into you. 

The both of you moaned harshly in unison. He waited a moment then set out on a gruesome pace. He had one hand behind your neck and the other holding onto your hip. Your arms were gripped onto his shoulders, digging your nails into his back. You opened your eyes and found Bucky looking directly at you. He took advantage of your open mouth and kissed you with all the passion he had. 

Despite all the pleasure he had already created, he thrusted faster and harder, trying to find your sweet spot. He decided this position wasn't working out and grabbed behind you to lift you up. He held you still and your legs wrapped around him, and on the first thrust, you cried out, he had hit the spot directly. 

"Oh yeah, you like that huh?" He growled into your ear. 

"Oh fuck yes!" You whimpered. His member reached even deeper than before. White, hot, pleasure was building inside your core and you knew you were close to finishing. "Oh god, Bucky- I'm gonna- " 

"Are you gonna cum for me? Do it." He commanded. "Cum for me, I wanna see your face." With those final words he thrusted even harder and the pleasure finally spilt out. 

You could've sworn you went blind for a second. You couldn't even hear yourself, but you were practically screaming bloody-murder. You opened your eyes and tears fell down. You heard the end of Bucky's climax as he slowed. He gently set your near-limp body down, he leaned over you and peppered kisses all over your face. He pulled himself out and disposed of the condom before lying down with you. The only sound was your heavy panting. You were 100% too tired to speak. So, instead of saying anything, he pulled you into his strong arms and kissed your head. 

That was the first time you felt completely exhausted after having sex. You could definitely get used to it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY MOTHER I HAVE SINNED. PLEASE. FORGIVE ME.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEYY U READ IT!! tysm for reading <3 once again srry if its boring next chapter should b more fun. but if u like this check out some other trash i wrote its a pietro/reader fic if ur into that kinda stuff yo >;-)


End file.
